Home
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: BTR heads home for the holidays, and finds out just how much they love their familys. BTR X OCs, but more about family and love than the OCS.
1. FULL LIST OF CHARACTERS

Full List of Characters

This has replaced the Application. You can go to the 4th chapter to began reading, unless you want to read about plagarism in chapter 3...

**Kendall's Family**

Katie 11

Erika Kendall's older sister: (DemiLenaJonasBtr) 21

April: stepsister (foreveraprillyn) 18

Caymin step brother: (MCR-Luver-4all-of-eternity) 15

_Cousins:_

Joslyn: Logan's OC: (.so . lovely .in .lies) 17 (i know thats not your exact penname, the site wants to delete your name for some reason)

Alexis: Carlos's OC: (GreyLionDiva) 16

**James's Family**

Amy

Olive

(Fantasticmagicalproductions)

Twin Sisters, 13

Adrianna (alicecullen42) 15

Kara (midnight knightress) 16

**Logan's Family**

Kalliegh

Colin

*twins* 14

(WMHSCheerioBrittany

Stepsister: Alison (TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed)

2 Half siblings:

Michael: 5

Taylor: 3

_Cousin_:  
Gianna (James's Oc) (17) harvestmoonrox

**Carlos's family:**

Megan 15 (o-lolli-pops-of-death)

Stepsister: Danielle 12 (MeganPena841)

Brother: Zavier: 10

Adelina: 20


	2. first results

Okay, so the following characters have been chosen. I know I said I wouldn't post for a while, but I needed to let people know whats goin on and whats open. Honestly, one or two was choosen immedietel after receiving, and I felt bad getting people wanting to be that as well...

_James's OC_: Gianna **(harvestmoonrox)**

_Kendall's OC /James Sister_: Kara **(midnight knightress)**

_Logan's 's other cousin_: Joslyn **(.)**

_Carlos's OC/Kendall's cousin_: Alexis (**GreyLionDiva)**

_Logan's Stepsister: Allison_ (**TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed**)

_Logan's other sister:_ Kalliegh: (**WMHSCheerioBrittany**)

_James's sisters_: Amy and Olive: (**fantasamigoricalproductions**) and Adrianna **(alicecullen42)**

_Carlos's stepsister:_ Danielle (**smileysurfer22**)

_Kendall's stepsibling_: April (**foreveraprilllyn)**

I still need:

At least two siblings for Carlos, 2 more cousins of Kendall's and I'd like Logan to have a brother, as well as Carlos.

As a total, that will give me 5 more OCS…If you already applied, please leave me a note saying you did, didn't get what you wanted, which of the five you'd rather be and then I'll message you back to let you know what would need to be changed

If you name is listed above, please message me, for some of you, I might need to ask for changes in something. I had a surplus of sisters for Logan and cousins for Kendall, and yeah….so yeah I want messages from you….

And I am sorry for any misspellings, if I made any mistakes, let me know, and I'll come in and change it. Thank you.

_And if you don't get any of the OC roles, you will be mentioned, don't worry. And I'll make sure to use you if I ever need an OC for something._


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE, PLAGARISM is not fun!

A/N Okay, so I am kind of not really feeling this story anymore, but I will still do it, but it will be shorter probably, because someone has plagiarized the idea. You might be able to convince me otherwise, but I am not happy about the plagiarism and the fact that this person went through the reviews as well to develop the plot. This chapter deals with the boys exclusively, just getting ready for thanksgiving without their loved ones and a surprise. One OC does come in this chapter that I will post after this, I think, and some are mentioned, but no one comes in till next chapter.

That being said, unless you were given a role last chapter or I have talked to you and let you know that oyu were picked (there's like..2 of you) I need you to fill this out if you want to be in, I am suffering from information overload…roles are:

1 cousin for Kendall,

2 for Logan,

2 for James and

2 for Carlos.

I also need a brother or 2 for Carlos and a sister for Carlos. The third sibling will depend on reviews and be either male or female.

a brother for Logan and 1 more step sibling for Kendall.

Now, I also would like to have an ex gf for each of the boys besides Carlos *since he has never had a girlfriend before Sasha, apparently, she will come in to play*

James will also have an evil ex, and a nice one, and I want them to be friends over James leaving them, but the nice one will save the day a little bit. I will create the evil ex if no one else wants too.

So roles are:

cousin of Kendall (male/female(

Cousin of Logan (male/female)

Cousin of James (I would prefer these to be male, but male/female)

Cousins of Carlos (male/female)

1 or 2 brothers for Carlos (male)

1 or 2 sisters for Carlos (female)

A brother for Logan (male)

Stepsibling for Kendall (male is preferred, but not required)

Logan's ex

James's evil ex

James nice ex

Kendall's ex

AP TO FILL OUT

* * *

Name: (first and last, no middle needed)

Age:

Gender:

Appearance

Personality

List of Roles you'd like to ask for (pick 3/4) :

Anything else: (like, are you closer with one of the boys, that isn't your family member, do you have a past with one of the boys, i.e a break up or had a crush, have a crush, seriously HATE one of the boys, that kind of thing)

* * *

And if you're the little plagiarist, honey, please, don't submit a review again, or I will laugh in your face…you steal from someone and they're not going to give you what you want…but you will be the ONLY person not in this story in some way shape or form if you fill out this APP, or you were already mentioned before or I told you not to fill it out because you've already got a spot…everyone who has applied will be in it, as long as they fill this form out. Or have already been given a spot.

Thank you. The first chapter will be up in about an hour or so. I will be getting back to all of you who replied to me if I need to change something some time in the next week or so. Thanks…


	4. 1: Holidays are a Time for Family

Chapter 1: The Holidays Are Time for Family

* * *

"Gustavo, you've got tell them before they make plans" Kelly Wainwright gave her boss a look. She folded her arms across her stomach.

Gustavo looked up at her. "I'll tell the dogs tomorrow" he said, looking back down at his paperwork.

"Tell us what tomorrow?" Kendall Knight sailed into the office, followed by Logan, James and Carlos. He leaned against the wall, smirking at Gustavo.

Kelly rolled her eyes and looked at the boys, who were, with the exception of Logan, in various states of slouching or lounging. James had thrown himself onto the couch in the corner, and put his feet up, Carlos was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk, slouching back and Kendall was in his place against the wall, with his arms folded across his chest. Logan, on the other hand, was sitting in a chair next to Carlos, sitting up straight and focused on Gustavo, awaiting directions. Typical Logan, she decided, even after 10 hours of intense dancing, he was behaving himself mostly perfectly, with the exception of the one foot tapping incessantly. Before her easily angry boss could ream Kendall out for being a smug pig or something, she spoke up. "We're giving you from Thanksgiving to January 4th off, other than a couple shows in Minnesota" she said. "It's the holidays, and Griffin's cutting back on expenses, so he's actually closing down Rocque Records for that period of time, other than some shows and stuff to generate money. It's like how TV shows go on Hiatus, you know"

Kendall smirked "and sometimes, thanks to four hot guys, shows don't come back from those hiatuses with the same co-star" he said with a smirk. Carlos and James laughed at the reference to their latest escapade- get the cheating Jo off of TV and get the still friendly and talented Camille **on **TV. Logan rolled his eyes and looked at Kelly.

"Wait, did you say we're going to Minnesota for shows?"

"Yes, Logan." Kelly said with a smile. "We also have plane tickets here for you to fly home in 4 days. We'll be in an out and around, but you can stay there until January 2nd when we would like you to fly home so you aren't as jetlagged on the fourth." she said, smiling.

James sat up. "So we can go home for the holidays?" he asked hopefully, sitting up. He, for one, had been disappointed about not getting to spend the holidays with his much adored sisters, who, despite his denials, were the number one thing in his life. Kelly knew this because he talked about them near constantly, texted them throughout the day, called them before bed every night and was always sending them little gifts.

No one would guess that James, typically the most selfish and self-centered member of the group, loved his sisters more than anything else the world could possibly offer. Kelly knew James was more than a little upset because his sister Amy was more than a little mad at him for moving to LA without "his girls". She guessed he was probably excited at the possibility of making things right with Amy, not to mention his other three sisters, Kara, Olive and Addie, who had been generally more supportive, and yet he worried about them. Kara was only just under 12 months younger than him , her birthday being December 31st, his being January 1st, because his mother had gotten pregnant with her at the first possible time and gone into labor early, so he couldn't remember a time where Kara hadn't been his sister. Olive was quiet and reserved, from the few times Kelly had met James's sisters, this had been evident, and Addie was diabetic, and Kelly knew James worried about his sister's sugar intake, even though she herself was careful of this.

"Yeah, James, you can go spend the next month and a half with your families" Kelly smiled.

His grin spread from ear to ear. "Really?" he asked excitedly. "I can't wait to tell Olive and Addie and Amy and Kara. I can't wait to see them!" he said, sitting up. "and

Logan and Carlos and Kendall exchanged glances at the possibilities of seeing their families. Carlos had three siblings, and a stepsister who Kelly had never met, and while he adored his siblings, he was often too lost in his own world to be as utterly devoted as James was. He knew he talked to the group at least once a week, and often talked to them on Splashface or Scuttlebuttle, and texted them, but he didn't have the same relationship as James. He knew Carlos had been, at one point, very close with his younger brother, but she didn't know if he still was.

Logan had a sister, a brother, a step sister and 2 half siblings. His sister lived with his dad, while Logan had chosen to live with his mother and brother. Kelly wondered if maybe James was closest with his siblings because his parents had never battled over them, put them in the middle of anything, whereas all three of his best friends parents were divorced. Carlos's parents were recent divorcees, only about a year and his mother had remarried only about 2 or 3 months ago, and this would only be the second year of 2 Christmases for his family, but Logan and Kendall could barely remember a time where their parents were together.

Kendall, likewise, had an older sister, who lived in Texas for college, and had lived with his dad before that, and Katie. His dad had recently remarried, and had two step kids, but Kelly didn't know much about his family except for Katie and his mom. Kelly was of the opinion that whatever had broken his parents up had broken Kendall and his dad apart as well, and he resented the man.

Kelly wondered, maybe this holiday season, was the perfect time for their families to reconnect, rebuild and draw closer all over again. This would be the first real time the families got to see their boys since they had moved to LA, other than a tour stop, occasional visits and a couple of concerts in LA, and Kelly just hoped the boys would be able to balance their time between all their families. She hoped with all her heart that her four favorite people in the world would come back to LA with better relationships, better connections, and new memories. They deserved it.

More than anything, the holidays were a time for family.

* * *

AN: and end chapter one. As you can see, I did not go into detail on Logan, Carlos or Kendall. This is because I don't have their OCS. I will do one more chapter dealing with them preparing to come to LA and then won't be able to update until I have the main OCS set up. Keep in mind that your OCS age might be changed….(I did have to change Kara's age a little, she's now 16 going on 17 instead of 15 going on 16, because Adrianna/Addie is 15, so yeah….)


	5. 2: James, The Human Turkey

**Chapter 2: James, the Human Turkey**

"James, what the fudge are you wearing?" Kendall asked, looking up from his bag to find his best friend in a turkey costume.

"Turkey suit"

"Why?" Kendall asked, putting his last sock into his duffle bag and standing up. "We're leaving in 20 minutes. I know you packed 3 days ago, but what the what are you doing goofing off?" he asked, putting his bag on his bed

"I thought this might amuse Olive and Amy"

"Olive, maybe" Kendall said "Amy will just stick you in the oven and roast you for 18 hours" Kendall informed him. "and they're not going to let a giant walking turkey through airport security" he added.

"Awww" James stuck his bottom lip out.

"Blame 9/11, James. Not me" Kendall said, grabbing his hockey stuff out of his closet. "Do you think this will cause security issues?" he asked, holding his hockey stick up. "I know my dad has plenty of hockey sticks, but I was hoping to avoid him and Aunt Amy for as long as possible"

James pulled his turkey costume's head off "I don't think it will, what are you going to do when it's in the luggage area, go get it and attack people with it? You can't" James said "Now, help me get out of this monkey suit!" he demanded.

"It's a turkey"

"Yes, but you have to be a monkey to get out of it" James exclaimed, swinging his arms up and down and around.

Kendall laughed and hurried over, unzipping the back of it, and then easing it over James's shoulders, stopping when he realized that James was naked. "James- go get Logan or Carlos if you need more help, I'm not going to strip you, that's just awkward" he said, walking into the closet. He grabbed the only pair of pants and shirt still in there, James's clothes for the trip. "Here. My mom has all our jackets in the living room, and if you want a scarf or a beanie or anything, it's all up at the top of the closet. We have to leave in 15 minutes, so hurry up"

James somehow managed to get his costume off, put it in the bag, and change into his normal clothes with 3 minutes to spare. Dashing into the closet, he yanked the box of winter gear out of the top and shaking his head at Kendall's lack of accessorizing, shoved it into his dufflebag, and grabbed all his stuff, hauling it out to the living room. Logan and Carlos were standing in the living room, having just gotten back from hauling all their things down to the car.

"Okay, so first things first, I'm going to drive the BTR mobile to Gustavo's mansion and park it in his garage, since the Palmwoods doesn't have garages and we don't want to leave a nice convertible in the parking lot for 2 months" Logan said, picking his keys up off the counter. "James, are you bringing the entire mall with you?" he asked, holding his arm out. "Here, let me carry some of that" Logan said. "Go put a jacket on, it's cold even here."

"Okay" James handed Logan his hockey stuff and one of his three duffle bags and then put the other 3 bags he was holding down and walked over to the couch, grabbing his jacket off the couch and slipping it on.

He picked his stuff up and followed Logan to the car, letting Carlos take a bag from him as he passed his Latino best friend on his way to the door.

* * *

The boys flight was 6 hours with no layover. They left at around 5 am in California, and arrived at around 3 pm Minnesota Time.

Kendall grunted as James slammed past him, having spotted his mother standing just outside the security line, by the luggage area. Kendall joined James into the line, ready to chew James out for slamming into him, but then he saw the huge smile on James's face and decided it wouldn't even matter.

Logan came up behind him, Carlos following behind, chattering to Katie about something. Ms. Knight brought up the rear. Logan tapped Kendall on the shoulder "James is going to explode" he said, raising his eyebrow. He glanced around the airport, and grinned, spotting his dad, and his 14 year old brother and sister standing next to James's mom, with his stepmom and his mother, who seemed to be ignoring his epically young step mother, who was only in her late 20's, but was chatting with Amy Knight, Kendall's step mom, a woman who everyone but Kendall adored. She was the same age as Kendall's mother was, somewhere in her late 30's, early 40's.

Carlos poked Kendall in the side "Your stepmom's sweet, and you should be nice to her, she's going to have a baby in a couple weeks" Carlos pleaded. He was not one for conflict, and he knew Kendall and his father would have enough of that in the coming weeks to leave Amy Knight out of it.

The other three watched James hurry through security, basically dragging Kendall, Logan and Carlos along with him. Instead of making a beeline to find his luggage, James snuck up behind a girl standing with her back to him. She had long dark hair. Kendall laughed as James pressed his hands over the girl's eyes, and she jumped, turning around.

"Kara!" he heard James laugh.

Kendall headed over to where his step mom was standing. His step brother was standing off to the side, looking disinterested. "Cay!" he said, holding a hand out for high five. As he and the only other male in the Knight family that he could say he could stand. "but where's April?"

"She's down at Erika's terminal" Caymin informed his step brother, shrugging. "Erika should land in about 5 minutes"

"Oh, I didn't know she was coming today" Kendall said.

Caymin rolled her eyes "Just because she lived with us, you're all offended. What did Kurt even do that offended you so much that April and I and sometimes your sisters are the only contact you even have with him? You haven't spoken to him in a year" Caymin informed him. "He loves you, you know"

"Yeah, I'll tell you at home, public doesn't need to hear what Kurt did that was so bad"

"Kendall-" he heard his mom scolding, and rolled his eyes. She was always on him about the way he treated his dad, especially when he didn't call him dad.

"Fine! I'll tell you what horrendous things my dad did when we get home!" Kendall exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Logan was hugging his sister Kalliegh while making a face as his brother Collin, who was rolling his eyes. His stepsister, Alison, was standing off to the side, waiting for Katie to get away from her step mom to say hi to her. Logan let go of his sister and after briefly pulling Collin into one of those man hugs where they tried to squeeze each other's hand off, he leaned down and hugged her. "Hey Allie" he grinned as she hugged him back.

He looked around. "Where are the little people?" he asked, confused. He was sure he had two half siblings, both of whom barely came up to his knees.

"April has Taylor" Kalliegh provided. "She wouldn't stop screaming when April tried to leave. The terrible twos- well, she's three and they're still terrible"

"and Mickey is with Dad" Kalliegh provided.

"Oh" Logan nodded, grinning as he heard his little sister's squeal "Wait, does Taylor still not realize I'm her brother?" he asked.

Alison nodded "Yes, and she's still obsessed with BTR, so be prepared for a screaming fan girl"

Logan sighed. She had only been 2 years old when he had left for California and she didn't know that they were related, no matter how many times his family reminded her that she was his little sister. Sometimes, he figured, being so little, it was better she didn't know. His brother, Michael, who was affectionately referred to as Mickey, often got swarmed at school, and he knew the other three didn't appreciate being used for tickets and such. "Oh joy" he said, turning around and kneeling down as his littlest sister came running up. "Hey kiddo" he said, watching as Kendall's sister joined him, giving her younger brother a weird look as she came up to him.

"WOGAN!" The little girl squeaked, running into his arms. "Why you heeeeere?"

"I'm visiting you guys" Logan said with a laugh, standing up with her on his hip. He turned around, and groaned, watching Carlos arguing with his sister Adelina over something. "Five minutes and he's already starting something with his siblings" Logan rolled his eyes "Unbelievable" he shook his head.

* * *

Carlos folded his arms "Adelina, don't be a jerk!" he argued.

"Carlos, shut up, you're lucky you get a couch!"

"Adelina, I'm a pop star! I shouldn't have to spend my holidays sleeping on a couch bed when you've got bunkbeds!"

"Shut up, Carlos, we can talk about this at home" Adelina rolled her eyes.

"Why did they send _you" _Carlos spat.

"Because Papi's at work, Mama's in Vegas, Rachel is not feeling well and Danielle and Megan and Zavier are at school, and anyways, do you really want your stepsister you've met once in your life driving you home?"

"She'd be better than you, fat-delina'

Logan stepped in at this point "Carlos, calm down, she didn't mean to kill Sparky when you were 13."

"Stupid cat shouldn't be lying on the ground in front of a car anyways" Adelina scoffed.

"Thanks for bringing up THAT old wound" Carlos spat. Logan grabbed Carlos's neck. "Adelina, you can go home, I'll drive him home when he'd done spazzing out" Logan said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

James was less than vaguely aware that both Kendall and Carlos weren't too happy with at least one member of their family. He was too busy with his little sisters.

After he let go of Kara, he wrapped his arms around Adrienne, who he referred to as Addie. "Hey, how are you?"

She grinned, knowing what he meant "I've been following the diet you had the doctor give me, if that's what you're asking, and my levels have been normal"

"Good. And I know I'll regret asking, but any boyfriends I need to meet?" James asked.

"Nope." Addie grinned at him.

"Good" he said firmly. "Not till you're 16"

"Shut up, James, you started dating when you were 3" Addie snipped at him, hugging him "I missed you"

"I missed you" James affirmed, letting go of her and spinning around, tilting his head to the side. "Okay, I'm sorry, you're-Amy, right? Hahaha, kidding, I know you're Olive" he said, hugging his youngest sister. "How have you been?" he asked, basically lifting her off the ground.

"Good. I missed you, but at least all I have to do when I miss you is go on YouTube and I get to hear your voice, or put on a cd or look through a magazine" Olive informed him. "But I'm going to love the next two months"

James laughed. "I'll love them too, I get to spend them with my girls. Where's Amy?"

Olive bit her lip. "She refused to come. She said you didn't bother with her so why should she bother with you"

"But-" James wrinkled his eyebrows. "I was doing my job, not ignoring her"

"She's convinced you did it just to annoy her"

"It's been my dream since I was 5. That's as long as she's been alive. She should have known I'd take any opportunity. I was willing to be Kendall's backup singer, for crying out loud"

Olive shrugged. "I'm just her twin, I don't know what makes her act like she does. She loves us- she's just always mad at one of us lately"

Adrianna nodded "She's getting pretty snippy. Like- Carlos and Adelina snippy" she shrugged. "We love her, though."

Kara shrugged. "She's not that bad to me. I'm the only one she actually talks too, though"

James sighed. "I'll see if she'll talk to me when I get home. Maybe she just misses me"

"Sure, we'll go with that" Olive said, nodding. "Wait till you see her hair" she added, walking off.

James didn't know when he had let go of his little sister, but he found himself running after her, wondering what on earth her twin had done to her hair. "Olive, come back! What did Amy do to her hair?"

Kendall stopped him. "Which one was that?"

"Olive…she just dropped a bomb on me and left" James said. "What's up with you?"

"I just think you're funny is all. You get near your sisters and you become all father-like" Kendall laughed.

Kendall's older sister nodded. "It's true. Amy wouldn't be so upset with you if she wasn't so used to you protecting her" Erika said, coming up behind her brother.

"You were in Texas, how do you know she's mad at me?"

"Kara and I talk" Erika informed him. "Kendall, we should get going. Thanksgiving is in two days and I'd like to get out of here before then"

Kendall laughed. "Okay, one minute. You guys are coming to my dad's for thanksgiving, right? Please, don't leave me to suffer with my dad and his brothers."

James nodded. "We always spend the Holidays with you, Kendall, just because I live with you know doesn't change that. Plus, something tells me that I'll be so sick of girls by Thanksgiving that I'll need football and hockey to keep my manliness intact"

Kendall laughed "Well- good luck with that"

* * *

A/N: Okay, so yeah. No one got back to me. So that means I had to make up OCS.

Deal with it.

I'll post the ACTUAL thanksgiving chapter either Thursday night or Friday afternoon. Depends on when I get home from my aunt's house…and hopefully, my cousin doesn't try to guilt trip (or just plain TRIP) me into the pool. I don't think my cold would like that….

And I shall leave you with…uhh…..Broadway songs!  
_"Dearest Darlingist Momsie and Popsicle!"_

And you'd better know that one…hopefully, at least like…3 of you will know, since this show is the only thing I've been talking about for the last…like…month….

But if you need a hint…Glee….

And no, it's not FROM Glee…but Glee is the biggest hint I could frieken give you without telling you the name of the song….

Let's see who can get it!


	6. 3: Thanksgiving

Chapter 3: Thanksgiving

* * *

James walked into his family's home, smiling at the smell of cookies. "Amy's baking?" he asked, wrinkling his nose. His dad was actually into baking, but he figured his dad would be at work at the local high school, teaching music and history, since he hadn't come to pick him up. He hadn't known Amy had inherited the baking gene.

Olive shook her head "No" she said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Then who-"James broke off as his dad dashed into the hall way, holding his arms out.

"My boy! My international pop sensation superstar, back home for the holidays!" he shouted.

James smiled "Hi dad. Been into the eggnog again?"

"Not yet, why?" His dad asked.

"You're acting crazy" James informed him.

"I'm just so happy that I get to see you!" his dad laughed, slamming his hand on James's back.

James sighed. "I'm happy to see you too. Now, where's Amy. I have to see what she did to her hair" he demanded.

"She's upstairs" His dad said. "Not even a cookie could get her to come down" he informed his son. "Do you want one? They're gingerbread" he said.

"Maybe later, I've got to go talk to Amy" James said.

"She's not gonna listen to anything you have to say, son." His dad said. "She's too much like you for her own good, except she's not quite the dreamer you are. That's more you and Kara's forte." He laughed. James rolled his eyes, wondering why they were still on this. Just because Kara wanted to pursue a career in arts, but they didn't want two kids risking their futures, they called Kara a dreamer. But James thought she was good. He wasn't the only talented member of his family.

"Yeah, thanks dad" James laughed. "I guess I'll go put my stuff in my room and then come have a cookie. The house smells amazing, I don't think I could resist a cookie for that long. But then, we're taking these to the Garcia's or the Knight's or the Mitchell's. I can't be eating cookies for the next two months. I'll get fat"

"You just don't want me eating cookies" Adrianna commented as she walked up the stairs. "Do you want to see if the guys want to play hockey later? " she asked from the top.

"It's Kendall, he's probably already on the frozen lake in his dad's backyard if I know him." James reminded her. "But I'm game for some hockey"

Olive and Kara exchanged glances. "But we wanted to go ice skating with you" Olive spoke up.

James sighed. "Oh. Well, how about you guys come watch us play hockey and then we'll see if anyone wants to ice skating as well" he suggested.

Kara nodded. "That seems fair. Should we see if Amy wants to come?"

"Do you really want to put a hockey stick in her hands when she's upset with him?" Adrianna asked.

Their dad sighed. "I'm staying out of this one. What were we thinking, having five babies so close together, Jenn?"

Their mom laughed. "We thought they'd stay little." She grinned. "and you just wanted the-"

"Okay, I'm leaving before you say sex" James announced, hauling his bags towards the stairs. Kara took one from him, Olive following suit, although he made sure to give them the two lightest bags. The four of them had been through this conversation enough times to know that James hadn't been exactly been a planned child, nor had Kara. None of them enjoyed watching their parents acting like teenagers.

James kicked open his old bedroom door, and grinned, taking in the familiar space. His old bed was freshly made off to one side, and his closet doors were wide open, just begging to be filled with all his new clothes, the designer clothing he'd always longed for growing up, but had always known his parents wouldn't be able to afford a ton of. He'd made due with an expensive jacket and nicer jeans and the higher end of department stores, like at the mall and stuff. Kendall and Carlos had always had to drag Logan and James past the designer stores at the mall- Logan had a thing for nice shoes, and James had a thing for nice- everything.

He smiled and sat his bags down on the floor of his room. Kara and Olive put the bags they had down on the floor and ran off, announcing something about finding their ice skates. Addie peered in. "I made your bed for you, since you're so picky about it. Mom tries, but she can't do everything. Olive helped me dust your closet out, since your fancy new clothes wouldn't do well with the dust and gross smells and stuff. By the way, why did you have a half eaten corn dog in the back of your closet? That's kind of disgusting"

James laughed. "Carlos threw it there last time we were up here. He got mad at me for some reason and threw it at me"

"Oh. Carlos threw a corndog? He must not be as in to them as I remember."

"No. He still it. This was last year, during his brief but memorable frozen waffle phase" James said, sitting down on his bed and opening up his nightstand, intent on putting his emergency hair stuff in there. He looked up and smiled. "And you guys got me Cuda stuff"

"We didn't know if you had any, and I asked Kalliegh to ask Logan to find out what stuff you used so we could have it for you. We know how much you love your hair" she smiled. "I'm going to go find my hockey stuff, I haven't played much since you guys left." She said, backing out of the room.

He sighed and stood up, digging around in his bag. He knew they wanted to hang out with him, and he wanted to spend the next week with them if he could, but right now, from getting up early and flying and the time change and Carlos keeping everyone up half the night complaining that he was starving, since Mrs. Knight had gotten rid of all the food so it didn't go bad, that all he really wanted to do was drop dead. He'd settle for the floor at this point.

He pulled out his phone and clicked the guys numbers. **Hey, you guys home yet? The girls want to go play hockey and ice skate. I was thinking in a few hours.**

He flopped back onto his bed and closed his eyes, enjoying the few minutes of rest, but soon, his phone beeped with a text from one of the guys. He opened his eyes and held his phone up to read Logan's message.

**I'm exhausted. Give me a couple hours to sleep. How are things with you? **

**Could be better. I know all four of the girls are upset that I left. Amy hasn't shown her face. And I know Kara's upset, even though she acts fine.**

Logan responded back less than a minute later. **Why? **

**The great compromise of 08, that's why. They're too protective of the girls. They only let me go because they knew I wouldn't shut up if they didn't. **

James sighed and then sent Logan another text. **But how's your family? Kalliegh and Collin still twins? Alison still adorable? Mickey and Squirt still hilarious? **

He sighed and stood up, deciding that he was in need of a bathroom. When he returned, his cell was blinking with another message from Logan, and one from Kendall. He read Logan's first, since Kendall hadn't been speedy in getting back to him anyways.

**Sucks. I know you love them more than you love yourself. ;) but yeah, my fams good. No drama, yet. G2g, gonna get settled in. Sharing a room with a 5 year old. **

**Well, that should be interesting. And except for the whole thing about your mom hating Alison's mom. **

James could recall very clearly the true story about Logan's family. When Kalliegh and Colin were infants, his mom had up and run out on them. Although Logan had told everyone that he lived with her, James knew otherwise. He just took care of her during the day, except now that was on his aunt and uncle, but he despised what his mom had become. A druggie and a control freak. She'd tried to drain Logan's bank account a few months back, except she'd ended up putting her money in his account, which had confused the poor guy. Kelly had bought the whole "I love my mom, she's awesome, and I adore her" façade. Kelly would believe about anything.

James looked down at his phone again to read Kendall's message. **I'll see if Kurt will let me. They're mad at me because I refuse to call him dad. Even April and Erika and Cay and Katie are mad at me.**

**Oh god, what did you? Cay and Erika never get mad at you, and April gets mad even less? What you do, kick a baby? And he I s your dad.**

James sighed and put his phone down, figuring Carlos was probably having a fist fight with Adelina or something. He layed back down on his bed, jerking awake when he heard applause.

"Bravo, Bravo" Amy said, walking in. "Our little pop superstar has returned." She snarked. James smiled at the sight of her, but still sighed at her appearance. She was in jeans and a hoodie, which was pulled over her hair, so he couldn't even see what this famous hair cut was.

James rolled his eyes. "Look, I know you're upset I left, but I'm back for two months, and I don't want to fight with you." He said.

"You didn't just leave. You-"

"What didn't I do? Tell me? I called every night, sent you hundreds of pictures, got you backstage passes, which you never used, sent you more presents than any of the guys has sent their siblings combined." James told her. What more did she want, him to package up Dak Zevon and send him to her? He wasn't superman.

"You can't just buy our affection"

"I wasn't trying to." James sat up. "I was trying to be a good big brother. I did everything I could, like I always have. When did that stop cutting it for you?"

"When you didn't even think, well, maybe my family would like to move to Hollywood with me"

"That wasn't my decision, Amy. That was mom and dad's choice. I would have had you all in LA with me in a heartbeat if I had my way. You think I enjoyed knowing it was your birthdays and not being able to run in with a cake at 5 am or buy you a nice gift or take you somewhere, just us? I didn't enjoy it. You know what I spent you and Olive's birthday doing? Being yelled at and told to stop being so James. You think I enjoyed that? I wanted to fly out and be with you guys, but Gustavo wouldn't let me. I wanted to be here, but I have responsibilities. Hollywood isn't all fun and games and parties. It's nowhere near that. That's Disneyland. Hollywood- my job- is blood and sweat and tears and pulled muscles and exhaustion and laryngitis and vocal warm ups."

"But you love it. You love singing and dancing"

"It's my dream, Amy. Why do you hate me for following my dream?"

"Because you left me. You left Olive, and you left Addie and you left Kara. How could you just leave your little sisters, who you claim to love. How could you love us if you left?"

"So I can't follow my dreams if it means being away from you? Newsflash. I'm a senior. If I hadn't become a popstar, I'd be moving out anyways in less than a year. You'll never loose me." James raised an eyebrow. "I can't stay with you forever, though"

"But you were 16 when you left. 2 years, James"

"A year and 2 weeks, Amy." James corrected. "A year."

"You still left and I had to hold everyone together"

"No, you really didn't. I didn't die, Amy. I was still here. Please, I'm sorry I left and followed my dreams. I don't want to fight with you, you're my sister, and I love you. You know I'm not interested in fighting with you." James surveyed her.

"Yeah, well, I'm interested in fighting with you. So, good day!" she stormed out of the room.

"Wait, Amy! Come back."

She stomped back into the room. "What?"

"What did you do to your hair?" he asked, standing up and putting his arms across his chest. "Olive said I'm gonna freak"

"Little Snitch" she muttered under her breath, lifting her hands and pushing her hood back. James gasped. When he had last seen her, she'd had long, rusty brown hair, the same as his, and it had been long. Now, it was still rusty brown, but she had the same hair cut as he had had when he'd left, almost. It had a little more volume to it and was slightly longer, but it was short. It also wasn't done by a trained professional. It was blunt and slightly uneven, as if she'd done it herself.

"It's-it's short" James stuttered. "Why?"

"Because I'm not Olive, okay. And I'm sick of being called Olive. I am my own person. Now, when you're done being a cover boy, come talk to me. "

And with that, James's door slammed shut. James sat down on his bed again, wondering when on earth his family got so dramatic. He'd always prided himself in having the most simplistic family life. Just him and his little sisters and they all got along like peanut butter and jelly and never fought. Why couldn't that be the same?

* * *

"Kendall, can you get that?" Amelia Knight shouted to her stepson. When he didn't respond, she grimaced at his best friend. "Logan, do you mind getting the door? I have to get these yams in the oven and the girls and Caymin are still getting ready. That's probably the Garcia's or the Diamonds"

Logan grinned. "You shouldn't be lifting in your current state, but sure." He said. His family was already there. His dad was around back with Kendall's dad, showing him how to smoke turkey, and his step mom was chasing his half siblings around. Kalliegh and Colin were in the living room, but wouldn't know to get the door, and Alison was upstairs with Katie. He hoped off the stool he was sitting on and went to the front door, opening it up to reveal a glaring Carlos, his little brother Javier, his sisters Megan and Adelina, and his new step sister Danni, along with his dad and step mom.

"Hey Carlos" Logan said with a smile, standing back to let all of them in.

"I though we were going to the Knight's house?" Javier said, raising his eyebrows. Logan laughed. Javier was a dead ringer for Carlos, it was hilarious to Logan. Except, where Carlos was loud and crazy, Javier was shy and sweet. Javier and Alison were buddies, due to Logan and Carlos being friends, and Carlos and Colin always getting into trouble together.

"Yes, but Kendall is no where to be found, the others are getting ready and Amelia is making food."

"Where's Mama Knight?" Carlos asked.

"She had to run to the store to go get more potatoes. They sent Caymin and Kendall and they returned with a bag of French fries and a tub of butter. Caymin said they couldn't find potatoes. We asked them where they looked. Kendall said they looked in the freezer section. So, after I smacked Kendall upside the head, Mama Knight went to the store."

"Oh." Danni giggled. "Logan, you're so funny"

"Uh- thanks. Carlos, would you wipe that scowl off your face? I never thought I'd see you pissed off on a day that's all about eating. " Logan informed him. "Hey, Megan." He grinned at Carlos's 16 year old sister. "I think the Diamond's will-" he broke off as his cellphone beeped, along with Carlos's.

**Hey guys. We'll be there in like, 20 minutes. My dad's pie took longer than expected. :( James**

"Be here in about 20 minutes." Logan finished. "Mr. Diamond's pies are taking longer than expected"

He followed Carlos into the kitchen, where Rachel Garcia, Carlos's stepmom, was already helping Amelia with dinner, stirring the green bean casserole she'd brought with one hand, and pushing Javier away from the French fried onions with the other.

"The Diamonds are going to take a while, Mr. Diamond is being his normal baker self" Logan informed the two adults. "Carlos, you and I should go up and talk to Kendall, he's being kinda of- Gustavo-ish if you ask me. When he got home, he was like "Logan, hey" and then ran up to his room"

"Hey, is your cousin Gia coming?" Carlos asked. "I like her, she makes me laugh when she falls over things"

Logan snorted and rolled her eyes. "It's Gia. Of course she's coming. Kendall made me call her and invite her. She's my only cousin you know. She and her parents are coming"

"Oh, cool" Carlos said. "Should we go talk to Kendall, and all of his teen angst, or should we just go drag him down here?"

"I say we wait to do the dragging until James gets here. Kendall can easily over power either of us." Logan said. "But we can go talk to him, I think he's upset about something other than his normal "my dad's a cheating ass" type thing that he's always on."

Carlos headed for the stairs. Logan followed slowly, rolling his eyes as Carlos just burst into Kendall and Caymin's room.

"Hey!" Caymin shouted. "There is this thing called knocking, Carlos, and that wasn't it!"

Logan rolled his eyes and walked in. "Sorry Caymin. Kendall, can we have a word with you? Alone?" he glanced at Caymin.

"I get the picture. I'll go see if my mom needs any help" Caymin said, leaving.

"You know, this is Caymin's bedroom" Kendall pointed out, jumping off the top bunk and folding his arms. "You can't just kick him out of here like that."

"Kendall, what the heck is your problem?" Logan asked. "You're acting like this a prison"

"I'm just not happy to be with my dad, okay. He cheated on my mom"

"and why do you take that out on Amelia?"

"I'm not. I just don't want him to break Aunt Amy's heart" Kendall said, digging around in his bag for something. He pulled out a pair of jeans. "Do you mind? I still have to get ready."

"We've seen you change before" Carlos said. "What's bothering you, for real?"

"Nothing is bothering me, Carlos. I'm just not happy to see my dad. He hurt my mom and that's not okay with me. Please go, I'll be down in like 15 minutes"

Logan sighed "Fine. Come on Carlos, let's go see if Amelia wants help with anything" he said, walking out of the room.

* * *

True to his word, 15 minutes later, Kendall appeared downstairs, dressed in nicer clothes, except for the beanie placed stubbornly on his head. "The girls are still getting ready" he announced, grabbing Logan and Carlos by the backs of their shirts and dragging them into the family room.

"What?" Carlos asked, rubbing his neck.

Logan sat down on the sofa. "Kendall, what's going on with you?"

"Okay, you want to know the truth?" Kendall asked. "This is going to sound completely crazy, but 2 months ago when we came back for the wedding, Kara and I kind of connected. We've been texting a lot, flirting and stuff and I want to ask her out"

"Kara Diamond?"Carlos asked.

"No, Kara Dioguardi. Of course Kara Diamond" Kendall said.

Logan raised an eyebrow "James will kill you, Kendall, if you ask her out. He'll completely loose it. The only worse thing you could do would be maybe falling for Adri, Amy or Olive. James is going to have a heart attack. Does he know you're flirting with her?"

"No. But I like her, okay. And she's only 6 months younger than me, it's not like she's a kid." Kendall said. "But I know James will freak if I ask her out, she's still a year younger then him. That's why I haven't"

"But you like her."

"Yeah." Kendall said. "I don't know, but it's like- we're the same age, technically, and I've just- I like her a lot, and she's not like Jo was, or a girl who would just like for my fame. She's connect to that with me or without me and she's known me since we were 2 and 3."

"But, she's James's little sister"

"I know, and I don't know if she evne likes me, but I can't help that I like her, can I. Kara isn't-"

Logan cut him off. "You can't date Kara, James will just flip out"

"Logan, I know that. But at the same time- James should be okay with it because I'd never hurt Kara and we're best friends."

Carlos sighed. "Well, if It was me, I'd want you to be happy. But this is James frieken Diamond. You could be a bottle of Cuda and he still wouldn't let you date Kara. He's too protective"

"I know. Okay. James can't know, but-I don't know, just-just don't tell him, okay?" Kendall said, standing up to get the door, since James had just sent them a text that he was there, and Kara had sent him a text as well.

* * *

After dinner, which was a mostly boring affair, except for Carlos throwing potatoes at Adelina, who wacked him in the face with his turkey leg, while Megan sat between them, trying to keep them from murdering each other, everyone went outside.

The boys quickly took off to play football, while some of the girls went ice skating and some of the girls joined in on the football game. Amy, April, Erika and Danni, along with Kendall's cousin Joslyn and Zavier, formed a team, against the four guys, and Colin and Caymin. Amy had carried on about this, so April and James and Danni and Carlos switched teams to even it out.

The other girls watched the whole thing, including a particularly nasty head on collision that took both James and Kendall out of the game with bloody noses. Eventually, however, Amy, Erika, Joslyn, Zavier, James and Carlos beat Kendall, Danni, Logan, Colin, Caymin and April by two points.

After the bloody football battle, the moms brought out cups of hot cocoa and pie for everyone. "Thanksgiving is the greatest ever" Carlos declared, halfway through his third piece of pie.

Logan sighed, watching Kalliegh. "She's going to end up getting sick. She does every year. It kind of sucks." He said, putting his head on the table.

James shrugged. "I don't know, she's- oh wait, there we go" he grimaced as the teen ran for the house, holding her stomach. "Hopefully, she makes it to the bathroom" he said, making a face.

Kendall sighed and looked down at his phone. "She'll be fine. Hey, why don't we go start a snowball ambush on the girls?" he suggested. "Before Carlos over here eats his weight in pie"

The other three nodded. "Duh" Carlos said, food bits spraying everywhere, including over at Gia, who was sitting at the next table talking to Kara and Kendall's cousin Alexis. Joslyn was sitting next to Gia, but she had Logan's sister Taylor in her lap and was talking to her, so she wasn't involved.

Gia looke over. "Thanks Carlos" she said, rolling her eyes. "I always wanted to eat my food penguin style"

"Sowwy" Carlos said around a bite. "My bad. Hey, Alexis, say something!" he grinned, swallowing his food.

"But why?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know. I just love your accent" Carlos grinned.

"Oh…okay then." Alexis said.

Kendall slapped Carlos upside the head. "Don't make fun of my cousin just because she's from New Zealand" he scolded. "Hey, you girls want to help us with something?"

"Sure, what?" Kara asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Sneak attack snowball fight" James grinned at his sister and the other three. "It could be so much fun"

"You're right" Gia grinned.

"But one thing" Kara said. "No one hit Amy, she'll just get mad." She said. James nodded.

Soon enough, the entire yard was in a flurry of snowballs. Logan and Joslyn were hiding behind a tree, having decided they didn't want to get hit. Carlos, Kendall and Alexis were in full blown battle mode. Kara was standing behind Kendall, and James was standing on the porch, watching.

Suddenly, a snow ball hit him and he turned around. Gia grinned. "Hey, why aren't you playing?" she asked.

"I didn't want to ruin my hair" James confessed.

"You love that hair"

"Yeah" James laughed. "It's my biggest asset."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, good luck with that."

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful" James said, wriggling his eyebrow.

She laughed. "You're such a dork, James. If you don't want to ruin your hair, why don't we go inside or something?" she suggested.

"Okay" James said, following her into the house. He could join the fight some other time.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so here's the official list of people. And if you're confused, later tonight, I'm going to add a list of family members to the the chapter with the first cast, so you can sort it out. Can I get a celeb look alike for everyone except Adrianna and Kara, please….(and can you please put two or three so we don't have 50 billion Miley Cyrus look alikes running around Deluth? And keep it around the right age…so if you're 10, you can be someone like Georgie Henley, since she's been acting since she was 8 or 9..you know? Yeah. Hahaha ;)

Thanks.

Hope you all had a wonderful thanksgiving. I'll probably do a little bit more on thanskgiving, but include it in the next chapter with winter games or something. :)


	7. 4: Kendall's 12 Days of Christmas

**Chapter 4: Kendall's 12 Days of Christmas**

* * *

"On the 12th day of Christmas, Santa gave to me-"

James and Logan exchanged irritated glances. Kendall was on his fifth cup of coffee, and it wasn't agreeing with his normally calm demeanor too well. He'd been singing random jumbled versions of Christmas songs for the past 20 minutes, and everyone in the van with him was getting more than a little irrated with him.

Kara, who was sitting next to him in the backseat with Adrianna, glanced over at him and shook her head. "Kendall, would you calm down?" she asked.

Kendall gave her a big grin. "No! I'm happier than Carlos in a corndog factory!"

From the front seat, Carlos turned around with a perplexed expression. "Okay, then?" He said. "Kendall, you're acting wacky. And I'm saying it, so you know something's wrong"

Kendall grinned. "I'm just in a holiday mood, okay?"

Erika, who was driving, sighed. "Yeah, Ken. Only because Dad isn't here. The moment we get out of this car, you're going to be Scrooge all over again" She sighed. "I doubt you've even gone Christmas shopping, since you refused to go Black Friday with us"

Kendall scoffed. "4 hours in a packed mall with Kalliegh running people down to get her Glee Karokee Cd? No thank you" He said seriously, before picking up the singing again. "On the 12th day of Christmas, Santa gave to –"

"Shut up!" James shouted. "Kendall, no one cares what Santa gave you!"

"And I'm the Scrooge!" Kendall said with a roll of his eyes

James grinned. "Bah Humbug" he said dryly. Kendall grinned at him.

Logan sighed. "Erika, how much longer till we get to the snowboarding place?"

"About 5 minutes." Erika said. "I'm just glad I got to drive you guys and not the little kids." She said. "I really didn't want to have to deal with potty breaks. You guys have only asked to stop like, once."

"and you didn't let us" Kara pointed out. "I think Logan still has to go"

Logan rolled his eyes. "We'll leave my bathroom needs out of this"

Kara grinned at him "Whatever, Logan, you know you have to go."

Kendall leaned back in his seat, a dorky grin still plastered to his face."Really, Kara, I think that's enough" he said with a grin.

It was only 2 weeks after thanksgiving, and James was still clueless to the fact that Kendall was falling harder for Kara every second he spent with her. Only now, Kendall was pretty much positive that Kara returned his affections, because she spent most of her time not with James like Kendall had expected, but with Kendall. James had passed it off as she was mad at him like Amy was.

Logan, meanwhile, had become quite enamored with Kendall's cousin Joslyn. Kendall was pretty sure they were going to become an item and soon. Carlos, never really one for hiding how he felt, having no filter, had loudly announced at dinner one night that he liked Kendall's cousin Alexis, but luckily, it had been dinner with James's family and everyone had just stared at him sadly and went back to their meals. Kendall and Logan had found out from James, who had called them laughing after the fact and told them. James wouldn't share it himself, since he had given Carlos such a hard time, but he hadn't gone 12 hours without talking to Logan's cousin Gianna and he thought about her constantly.

James hadn't come to Minnesota to fall in love, though, he had come to Minnesota to spend time with his little sisters and Parents. He'd always liked Gianna; he'd just held it down over the years. James leaned and put his head on the cool glass of the window, watching as Erika pulled into the parking lot. His dad and the twins were waiting with Kalliegh and Collin, since Logan's parents were driving the little one's up later.

Caymin, April, Katie, Joslyn and Alexis had driven up with Amy and Kurt, but were behind the guys. Carlos's family, Except for Adelina, arrived just a few seconds after the guys did. Gianna had ridden with them, since they'd had an empty seat and she and Megan had clicked.

The group walked up to the front of the store to rent their equipment, the still coffee high Kendall chattering about snowboard hockey- whatever that was. James wrapped his arm around Olive as he passed her, pulling her along with him. She giggled and wrapped an arm around his waist, hugging him. On his other side, Adrianna wrapped her arm around him.

Carlos came up beside him. "Hey, that's Riley. We went to school with him" Carlos pointed across the parking lot at the tall bulky blonde kid. James groaned. He had never liked Riley, mainly because Riley had never liked him, and had bullied him in school. Olive and Adrianna, remembering this, both moved closer to him, as if his two little sisters could really offer that much more protection. Carlos gave them a funny look and called out Riley's name. The bully turned around, wondering who had called him and then grinned mockingly when he saw James and Carlos, and tapped the girl standing next to him on the shoulder, telling her something before trudging over to James and Carlos.

"Hey boys" Riley said. James balked, trying to push Adrianna in front of him and Olive behind him at the same time. Carlos rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Hey Riley, how have you been?"

Riley shrugged. "I've been good. What about you, pretty boy?" he asked, voice turning to venom. It was hard to be mean when you were talking to sweet Carlos, but James, other the other hand, was reeking fear and Riley could sense it.

"Uh-good?" James said as Logan and Kendall joined them, having seen Riley and remembering what Carlos didn't. Caymin and Collin followed their brothers, since Logan had left mid conversation with Collin and Caymin was fully aware of Riley's bullying any guy who was slightly feminine. Caymin too, had fallen prey to Riley before.

Kendall stepped infront of James. "That's enough, Riley. Go about your business and we'll go about yours. We're not going to bother you if you don't bother us" Kendall said.

Riley titled his head to the side. "Whatever, pretty boy."

Kendall's eyesbrows shot up. "I'm not a pretty boy"

"Pretty boy, popstar with millions of girls, what's the difference?" Riley scoffed, and then doubled over as Logan sank a fist into his gut. "Nice try nerd boy"

James tightened his grip on his sisters and shook his head. "Please, Riley, not when my sisters are here. Not with our family's around. We can't fight you, we'll get bad press." James told him.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, and if you hurt one of us, you'll get sued by our parent company and you'll be hated by millions of girls."

Carlos picked up at this point. "Millions of girls, dude" he echoed.

Riley rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He scoffed, turning around and walking off, muttering something about idiots.

James sighed. "He pisses me off so bad, have I mentioned that?"

"Like everyday for 2 years." Kendall sighed, looking like he might crash. James grinned, he'd told him not to have so much coffee.

James turned to Carlos "Why did you call him over?"

Carlos folded his arms. "I thought maybe he's matured!"

They began walking back towards their families, and Caymin rolled his eyes "Well, his muscle mass has matured but that's the only thing that has."

* * *

"Woah! Gia, careful" James laughed as she tried to balance herself. He grinned. "Maybe snowball fights are more your thing"

She grabbed onto his arms and grimaced. "Probably." She said. "I'm not the most coordinated person ever."

James laughed and gripped underneath her arms, supporting her. "I can see that" he grinned at her. "Maybe you should go to the lodge and have cookies and hot chocolate with Kendall and Kara."

Gia made a face at him. "I want to try once"

"You're just going to get hurt. We can come back when not so many people are hear and I can teach you how. Come on."

Gia gave him a look, but when he let go of her, she nearly toppled into the snow, arms flailing and grabbing onto his jacket to steady herself. James gave her look. "Gia-"

"I know, I know" She sighed, looking up at him.

The next move James made was one he wouldn't have done normally, especially not with Logan standing five feet away. He wouldn't have done it, except he got caught up in the moment, and her green eyes were studying his features. Gently, he titled his head slightly, and brushed his hand against her face, kissing her. To his surprise, she didn't pull away, or just stand there, motionless, but instead, returned the kiss.

They broke apart when a snowball hit James in the back of the head, and he turned around, glaring at Carlos, who was on his board, holding a snowball in his hand and grinning. "Get a room" he teased. "Wait, no Alexis, come back!" he shouted, taking off after Kendall's cousin, who was laughing her head off as he attempted to chase her.

James rolled his eyes. "Carlos is a dork"

Gia laughed, "I remember. Help me out of this death trap?" she asked, indicating her snowboard.

James grinned "Sure"

A few minutes later, they were walking back towards the lodge, where Kendall, who had crashed, was sleeping on a couch and Kara had volunteered to stay with him. "So…" Gia looked at him. "Are we, like- together now?"

James shrugged. "I don't know. Do you want to be? It would be a long distance relationship after the holidays. Could you handle that?"

Gia shrugged. "I don't know. I think I could, and you could come visit more and maybe I can come stay with you guys sometimes. I mean, I'm sure it would work now, with modern technology being where it is."

James grinned. "So, do you want to try it then?"

"Of course, I do. You're James Diamond, the guy I've had a crush on since 4th grade"

"That long"

Gia laughed as his fingers interlocked with hers. "Just don't read my diary, okay?" she grinned at him.

James laughed. "Fine, as long as you don't read mine."

"You have a diary?" she sounded slightly worried at this.

"No" James said, straight-faced, as he opened the door to the lodge and his face flushed pale. "Uh-" he raised a shakey finger, pointing towards one of the couches.

Gia looked in the direction he was pointing as gasped. Kendall and Kara were in close proximity to each other, lips locked together, her arms wrapped around his neck. James let go of Gia's hand and closed the distance between them, and slapping Kendall upside the head.

Kendall looked up. "What!" he snapped, before realizing an angry James was standing over him, arms crossed.

"Exuse me, I'll be the angry one here. What the heck do you think you're doing, kissing my little sister!"

Kara stood up. "James, don't do this here. I kissed him, okay."

"Well, he certainly wasn't trying to stop it!"

Gia came forward. "Yeah, but I'm sure Logan would have felt the same if he had seen us kissing five minutes ago. I'm sure he did, because when we left, he looked like he'd gotten kicked in the face." She told him. "James, don't do this, you're being a hypocrite."

"There's a difference! He's older than her, he's my best friend, she's my little sister!" James said as she put her hand on his chest, trying to move him away from Kendall.

"We have the same age difference James. And you're Logan's best friend. And I'm his cousin." Gia sighed. "James, if you really want to duke it out with Kendall over her, don't do it because you found out the wrong way."

James glared. "We're talking about this later, Kendall" he said, stomping off.

Kendall sighed. "He's furious"

Gia rolled her eyes. "Oh, he'll get over it."

"I know, I just- I'm not a fan of having him mad at me" Kendall sighed. "I'll go talk to him, calm him down. Did you say you two kissed?" he asked Gia, eyebrows raised.

Gia nodded. "Yeah, and now we're dating. Are you two dating?"

Kara shrugged. "I-Are we? We never dicussed this."

Kendall thought for a moment. "Can we dicuss it after I get through to James? I really don't want to do something he doesn't approve of."

Kara nodded. "That's probably for the best"

* * *

A/N: So I haven't been in a Christmassy mood this year. It's my first Christmas without my dad, sue me. This is about 2 and a half hours later than I said I'd have it done, but I had to sleep, right? So I hope you liked this, and I'll probably have the next chapter up in like, 2 days. It's going to focus more on the Carlos/Logan/Kendall, hopefully. I just like writing James for some reason, so I end up going to him.

Sorry I haven't updated. I've been super stuck on this, but I'm not going to ditch it. I'll probably follow this up with a sequel, Fourth of July or something, in the summer, when I can focus more on writing and less on school work, and I'll be past all the "firsts" without my dad in March, so :(. Big Time Spring Break anyone? Lol.


End file.
